


Expecting

by OtherCat



Series: Chronology [4]
Category: Chrno Crusade
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 21:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtherCat/pseuds/OtherCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shader has a surprise for Chrono. Chrono is not sure whether to be happy about it or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expecting

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in the same universe as [**Oratorio**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/66274) and [**Plainsong**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/66328/chapters/87757)

The tank burbled happily to itself, lights blinking in cheerful greens and blues. The fetus' vital signs were good, and it was developing at a normal rate. There were no Legion compatibility alerts, and it was extremely healthy, with a strong heartbeat. Chrono stared at his daughter, and tried to remember how to breath. "Who donated the ovum, Shader," he said in a voice that was surprisingly even considering he was debating whether or not to strangle Shader.   
  
"Um," Shader said, having realized that her 'surprise' wasn't having its intended effect. Her ears flattened, and her tail drooped. "Me? Fi doesn't have ovaries anymore, so no ova. The fetus is mostly yours and Rosette's though. I um--I was able to get a legacy sample. I wanted to clone, but Aion said that would be too disturbing for everyone concerned."  
  
"How did you get a legacy sample?" The image of Shader digging up Rosette's coffin that immediately popped into Chrono's head was very disturbing, and probably better suited to an old horror movie than real life.    
  
"Um. If I tell you, you'll just get more angry?"  
  
Chrono took a deep breath. "I don't see how that would be possible."   
  
"Promise you won't try to kill Aion?" Shader asked apprehensively.  
  
"Aion took a legacy sample of Rosette?" Chrono asked, blinking. The image of Shader digging up Rosette was now replaced by Aion. It didn't stop being disturbing.   
  
"I didn't say that!" Shader said. "Well, all right I implied it, but I didn't say it! I don't know how he got the sample, I just know he came back with a cannister when he brought you back after the funeral." She gave him a hurt look. "I thought you'd be happy," she said.   
  
Chrono closed his eyes. _Give me strength,_ he prayed. "Shader, I've just discovered that I'm going to be a father without having been a husband, sixty years after the death of the girl I loved. _Happy_ isn't the word I'd choose to describe what I'm feeling right now."   
  
"I should have done this sooner then?" Shader asked, looking confused. "But we weren't stabilized as a family unit yet, and we didn't have Florette!" At his questioning look, she continued. "Florette would be a better mom than me. More strict."  
  
"Did _Florette_ know about this?" Chrono wondered if Florette knew that she was about to become this baby's primary caretaker.  
  
"Um. Yes? We all talked about it. Florette didn't like the idea, but that's mostly because it didn't seem natural to her. Once I explained the science behind it, she was more open to the idea."     
  
_But Rosette won't be here to see her daughter,_ Chrono thought. "You shouldn't have done this at all, without asking me first," Chrono said.   
  
"But then it wouldn't have been a surprise," Shader said. She looked away. "Um. You're not going to veto the project, are you?"   
  
Chrono sighed, and shook his head. "No, I won't." 


End file.
